HOTMODEL
by Mary-Dreams
Summary: Una compañia dueña de una famosa amrca de ropa masculina contrata a 8 artistas de la musica para ser sus rostros de la nueva campaña de temporada. Artistas: Saga, Ruki y Aoi gazette, hakuei, Tsukasa despairs ray, Jin y Kame kattun asagi.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: "El paraíso" **

**COMPAÑÍA YOSHIKU **

**09:45 a.m. Oficina relacionador Público**.

-Dios… ya quiero que lleguen…-Musito Hotaru Musagi dando vueltas en su silla tras el escritorio.-Lo primero que haré como encargada será…

-Hotaru!-Llego gritando su asistente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ya llegaron! Y con la Jefa!

-Aaaa¿Me veo bien¿Cómo esta la falda? Muy osada? Y el maquillaje?

-Mejor ve a recibirles.

-Vamos! Corre!

Hotaru Mari, una mujer joven de 24 años en la flor de la juventud estaba encargada de las relaciones públicas de la compañía de textiles que tenía la más grande marca de vestuario masculino de todos los tiempos, la gran "Magnifique Varol" que se caracterizaba por las telas de alta calidad y por ende de muy alto costo.

-Señores, por favor, por aquí.-Indicó La señorita Nalene, la presidenta de la empresa y rostro aclamado entre todas las compañías de vestuario del país. A Su lado desfilaban 8 hombres relativamente jóvenes de un estilo muy atractivo y distinto, todos ellos pertenecían al mundo de la música y del modelaje.-Quiero presentarles a mis subordinados… en cuanto se dignen a presentarse.-Suspiro con cierta molestia.

-¿Le avisaste a Miyuki?-Pregunto Hotaru nerviosa.

-La llame por la línea.

-Bien. Diooooos¿Todos ellos para mí?-Pregunto emocionada viendo hacia la sala de recepción privada.

-Niñas, acérquense, quiero presentarles a sus modelos.

-El es Asagi, Ruki, Hakuei, Saga, Jin, Aoi, Tsukasa y Kame. Estos chicos fueron contratados para comercializar nuestras prendas y ser rostro de las revistas de modas de este semestre.

-Señoritas.-Dijeron todos amablemente.

-Dios… estoy en el paraíso.-Pensó Hotaru casi sin aliento.-Mucho gusto.

-Ella es nuestra representante legal de la marca Varol se dedica expresamente a las relaciones públicas y todo cuanto tenga que ver con ustedes directamente, su nombre es Hotaru Mari.

-Aja.

-Ella es la asistente de Hotaru, Mokuren Hinoto, esta encargada de resolver todos los problemas de los que nadie quiere ocuparse, recibe los vestuarios, los costos, es como la mente brillante dentro de la compañía, sin menospreciar al resto.

-No, claro.

-Mucho gusto.

-Y… falta una persona más que debe estar en su oficina ocupada con los acreedores. De todos modos se llama Miyuki David y esta encargada de comercializar todas las materias primas para los vestuarios y otras cosas de la marca. Pero lo único que deben saber es que ahí esta parada la persona a la cual deben alegarle, Hotaru, haste cargo del resto, debo ir al Spa.-Murmuro pasando a su lado. Y no hagas cosas pervertidas.

-Si, Nale, no te preocupes n.n

Y mientras la jefa desaparecía en la distancia, Hotaru se miraba con Mokuren intentando decir algo a esos 8 hombres guapos que esperaban un discurso aburrido de su parte.

-Bien, chicos! Hay que ver la mercancía así que desnúdense!-Dijo nerviosa.-No! No es lo que quería decir TT quiero decir que…

-Sígannos, les enseñaremos las dependencias de la compañía y los catálogos de esta temporada.-Asistió Mokuren salvándola del precipicio.

-Gracias, por eso.-Le murmuró pellizcándole el brazo.

-De nada.

Nalene se tiro encima del escritorio realmente exhausta. Conseguir a esa clase de sujetos tan perfectos le costo casi la vida, sobre todo cuando intento obtener gente de la JE pudiendo a mas no poder conseguir a dos chicos jóvenes y considerados los mas sexys de Japón.

-Jin… y Kame… dios… realmente es el paraíso!-Dijo entre dientes mientras guardaba sus cosas para irse al SPA donde su madre le esperaba como todos los días miércoles.

-Nalene¿Me estabas llamando?

-Ah, Miyuki, si, te perdiste la presentación de mis niños.

-¿Qué niños?

-Los modelos para la marca!

-¿Modelos? Ah, que bien.

-Ve donde Hotaru, que te los presente, si es que aun no se los ha violado, conociéndola…

-Entonces bajare a verles. Que te vaya bien en el SPA… oh si… a escuchar la vida amargada de mi madre, claro. Hasta la tarde.

Mokuren miraba de reojo a aquellos guapos hombres siguiéndolas de cerca, envolviéndolas con sus perfumes costosos, reluciendo en el piso como luciérnagas, ambas chicas estaban extasiadas ante tanta figura perfecta ante sus ojos.

-Aquí esta la oficina donde les daremos su ropa. Todo el stock de ahora lo ocuparemos en ustedes, puesto que debemos diseñar la ropa a medida desde la próxima semana.-Explico Mokuren ayudando a su amiga que no tenía muchas palabras al respecto.

-Me gusta la ropa de la marca, es muy suave y sensual.-Dijo Tsukasa a la relacionadora publica sin habla.

-A mi también. Creo que tiene buena caída y forma… aparte, claro, que es de una tela muy buena.-Dijo Jin.

-Lo bueno es que no tan solo es sofisticada, o no?

-Claro, n-n la compañía pensó en todo, por eso se diseño la línea "provocat" dedicada exclusivamente a personas como usted.

-Llámame Asagi.

-Asagi n////n Asagi… Asagi…

-Me gustaría ver los catálogos.-Dijo Ruki estirando los brazos.-Quiero elegir mi estilo.

-¿Vamos a ver los catálogos?-Pregunto Mokuren.

-¿A la cama? Dijo a la sala de… reuniones, eso. Si, vamos a eso mejor…-Respondió nerviosa casi alucinando.

-¿A esta que le pasa?-Se pregunto Saga caminando con Aoi.

-Me parece que ya ha tenido mas orgasmos que todos nosotros juntos una noche de juerga.

-¿Tu crees?

-¿Apostamos?

-Vale.

Si es que eso era verdad habia que averiguarlo. Tsukasa, quien aguardaba siempre a espaldas de la relacionadora publica en todo el recorrido por la compañía estaba seguro de una sola cosa: "de que la chica estaba imaginando cosas pervertidas con ellos" solo habia que mirarle las mejillas, que estaba rojas, esos ojos que desviaban cualquier mirada… y otros detalles que Tsukasa conocía muy bien.

-Tomen asiento. Mokuren les facilitara un catalogo de temporada a cada uno de ustedes.-Hablo por fin coherentemente sentada frente a los ocho nuevos modelos de campaña.-Véanlo con tranquilidad… no hay prisa.

-Te ves un poco roja¿No tendrás fiebre?-Pregunto Tsukasa alzando la vista hacia ella.

-¿Yo?

-Y te sangra la nariz.-Murmuró a su lado Mokuren.

-¿¿En serio?!

-No, cálmate! Estas demasiado nerviosa, como si no hubieses visto nunca estos monumentos.

-Nunca habia visto chicos tan guapos como estos, tonta.

-Yo tampoco… menos a Asagi… ¿No crees que es lindo?

-No… mira a esos dos niños… son muy lindos…

-¿Pero no crees que asagi es mas lindo?

-En ese caso Ruki o Saga.. no?

-A, cierto, pero me quedo con Asagi.

Todos ojeaban sus revistas mientras Mokuren miraba a Asagi y Hotaru suspiraba viendo al resto sin notar que uno de ellos la miraba también seriamente por sobre la revista.

-¿Oficialmente cuando saldremos en el catalogo?-Pregunto Tsukasa cerrando la revista.

-A principios de septiembre.-Respondió despertando hotaru de sus sueños.

-Bien. ¿Y cuando tendremos que venir a probarnos los diseños?

-Tres vez a la semana… El día que quieran…

-Bueno… aquí deje marcado lo que quiero.

-Yo también.

-Al igual que yo, me gusto ese diseño de la pagina 28.-Dijo Asagi colocándose de pie.

-Lo tendremos listo para ti mañana mismo.-Respondió Mokuren.

-Un placer conocerla.-Dijo Tsukasa estirando la mano hacia Hotaru mientras ella escuchaba lo que trataba de decir Kame.

-Ah, si, el gusto ha sido nuestro.

-Hasta el viernes.

-Hasta el viernes.

Cuando todos se marcharon realmente toda la compañía cayo en gracia… en un estado de éxtasis que difícilmente pasaría con los días… increíblemente… se aprovecharían de ello más de lo que pensaban.

Fin cap 1!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: "Que acción!!!" **

Nalene estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido por boca de sus propias amigas y subordinadas, ellas contaron cada detalle como si hubiesen pasado una tarde de enormes sensaciones inolvidables.

-Sabía que Hotaru Mari haría eso…

-UU Lo siento... es que… de verdad me dejaron sin habla.

-Me costó un mundo conseguir a esos chicos así que por favor no los espantes.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

-Te conozco… vas a espantarlos.

-Llevo años en abstinencia UU luego de que ese estupido… pero… Necesito encontrar libertad y otro hombre… o varios hombres buenos y lindos para mí.

-No te pases…

-Lo que es a mi… me encanta Asagi… no creen que es lindo?

-¿Podemos hablar de otros asuntos que no involucren a los hombres?

Silencio total en la oficina. De no ser por el teléfono, hubiesen muerto esperando una respuesta.

-Diga.

-Ah, si esta conmigo, discúlpela por no estar ubicable. Le comunico en un momento…-Dijo Nalene jugando con un bolígrafo.-Hotaru, es para ti.

-¿Para mí¿Quién?

-Tsukasa.

-Ah? Mm… Habla Hotaru Mari¿en que puedo servirle?...-Contestó cerrando los ojos.-¿Pero no había elegido? Diablos.-Rezongó alejando el teléfono.-Mañana puede, no? Si, se que es demasiado tarde para eso… esta bien… le mandaré un catalogo.

-Venga usted.-Dijo decidido al altavoz que Nalene coloco para escuchar.

-Mandare a mi asistente. Que tenga una linda tarde.

-¿Le colgaste?

-Si¿Por qué?

-ah! Eres muy tonta! Primero los quieres para ti y cuando te llama uno lo desechas.

-No me gusta, prefiero a Aoi… o a Hakuei.

-¿Quién dijo Hakuei?

-Miyuki!

-¿Hakuei?

-Si, Nalene lo contrato.

-¿Contrataste a Hakuei?

-Te dije que fueras a verlos!

-Estaba ocupada. ¿En serio contrataste a Hakuei?

-Contrate a estos chicos.-Dijo facilitándole la carpeta con la ficha de cada uno, medidas, y fotografías de cuerpo completo y detallado.

-No puedo creerlo.

-En una empresa de chicas, es obvio que contrataríamos hombres guapos!

-Se nos ha acusado de falsas por este motivo¿Lo olvidas?-Comentó Miyuki cerrando la carpeta.-¿Cómo es que una empresa de chicas maneja una compañía de vestuario masculino?

-Nosotras no diseñamos… solo vendemos la mercancía, es más efectivo la comercialización por las mujeres en este rubro que los hombres. ¿Por qué?-Pregunto alzando la mano.

-Porque sabemos coquetear.-Respondieron riendo.

-No es culpa mía que el dueño haya dejado la empresa por una mujer. Y claro, yo tenía que hacerme cargo!

-No hablemos de eso!! Mejor repartamos la mercancía.-Dijo Hotaru emocionada.

-Ve a trabajar.

-Ok! Ok! Después no aleguen si me quedo con todos.

-Si, hot, lo que tu digas.

Nalene espero a que saliera para hablar de su plan perfecto diseñado mientras descansaba en el Spa junto a su madre.

-Escuchen. Son ocho chicos muy guapos, ya se dieron cuenta.

-Si

-Al menos desde las revistas si para mí.-Dijo Miyuki suspirando.

-No quiero por ningún motivo que toquen mi mercancía! Se lo dije a Hotaru pero no confió en sus arrebatos sentimentales. Dedíquense a apartarla de mis chicos.

-¿Cuáles son tus chicos?

-Jin y Kame de la JE, entendido?

-Si señora!

-No es que me quiera aprovechar de las circunstancias, es solo que me costo muy caro obtenerlos como para que alguna de ustedes los espantes y se los devuelvan a esos desconsiderados.

-Ya entendimos.

-Mañana Hotaru los recibirá junto a Mokuren para privarse los modelos que traeran esta tarde.

-Ok. Ah, hable con lo acreedores, nos harán un precio por las nuevas telas, no son 100 finas pero dentro del comercio de textiles esta siendo muy utilizada y con buena aceptación, tiene un 80 por ciento de calidad.

-Me parece bien para esta nueva temporada. Acuérdate, Mokuren, de hablar con los diseñadores para que mañana le tomen las medidas a los chicos.

-Si, señora. Iré a hacer el trabajo de Hotaru, permiso.

-¿En serio crees que Hotaru es capaz de asechar a los chicos?-Pregunto Miyuki una vez que Mokuren se marchó.

-La conozco demasiado bien… te aseguro que por ella no quedaría uno sin probar!

-Que miedo.

Por otra parte los modelos contratados para la nueva campaña discutían cada uno por separado de lo que esperaban de esta oportunidad, por una parte Asagi estaba mas que fascinado por los trajes de cuero diseñados como a él le gustaba, atrevidos, provocadores y salvajes, una combinación perfecta de lo que le gustaba.

-Esa marca es.. ¿Cómo decirlo? Especial de alguna forma. Me gustan los diseños.

-Dicen que es una buena marca aunque nunca he estado frente a una.-Dijo Ruiza viendo el catalogo.-Me gusta este traje.. y dime ¿es cierto que la compañía la manejan solo chicas?

-La presidenta es una mujer joven y todos los cargos importantes y directos del manejo de la compañía esta liderada por mujeres, aunque no lo creas.

-Que buen método para vender¿Se puede comprar directamente ahí?

-No.

-Que pena… quería conocerlas.

-Pues perdiste, ahora dame el catalogo, debo ir a hacer un inventario nuevo para mañana.

Asagi no era le único, Aoi había ido con Ruki a mirar las tiendas comerciales de la marca para familiarizarse con los estilos mientras platicaban sobre lo que mas gracia les había echo la presentación en la compañía.

-¿Crees que es buena idea ser influenciados por esas mujeres?

-Da lo mismo… mira esos trajes.

-¿Crees que se verán bien?

-¿Nos los probamos antes?

-Bueno.

Otros más bien estaban preocupados de eventos, del gimnasio y el resto solo tenía ideas vagas en la mente de lo que podría resultar ser un día viernes normal.

**DIA VIERNES 10 A.M **

-Hola.

-Hola saga, Ruki, Jin.

-¿Esta listo Aoi para la acción?-Pregunto Saga entusiasmado.

-Estamos en óptimas condiciones físicas y mentales para soportar a las mujeres.

-Así se habla.

-¿Entramos?

-Ustedes primero…

-No, pasa tu primero.

-vamos, no jueguen!

-Pónganse serios! Parecen monigotes.-Empujo Tsukasa para poder pasar.

-Tienes prisa eh?

-¿Algún problema con eso?

-No se pongan a discutir por tonterías, entramos sin problemas o no?-Pregunto Jin.

-Si, vamos, entren todos.

Cuando estos personajes pudieron ponerse de acuerdo y entrar a la compañía se dirigieron al recepcionista que leyó una lista y les explico en breves palabras el lugar de reunión.

-Segundo piso, al fondo del pasillo, segunda puerta, lado izquierdo.

-Ok. Gracias.

-Señores, al ascensor.-Llamo Aoi apretando el botón de llamado.

-Mugi¿Llego alguien?-Pregunto Hotaru llegando con un vaso de chocolate con leche desde la tienda de enfrente a la recepción.

-Acaban de llegar los jóvenes, señorita.

-¿Jo… jo… jóvenes? Subiré de inmediato! Gracias!

-De nada.

-Oh, esperen! Se acerca alguien al ascensor!-Dijo Jin deteniéndolo.

-Que tome el otro.-Respondió Aoi presionando el botón de cerrado.

-No seas malo, deja que suba… ella…-Dijo Tsukasa viendo entrar apresurada a Hotaru.

-Buenos días, señores.

-Buenos días, señorita.

-Hola…-Saludo Tsukasa tratando de no toparle con su brazo.

-Que genial! Es mi sueño hecho realidad!-Pensó ella entre escalofríos.-Ahora solo debo detener el ascensor y aprovecharme!

-Estamos emocionados.-Dijo Saga para romper el silencio.

-¿Emocionados? No lo había notado…-Murmuro Ruki.

-Señorita, Hotaru.

-Dígame…

-Espere ayer el catalogo, pero…

-Le dije que lo enviaría eso hice.

-Esperaba que lo hiciera personalmente.-Respondió Tsukasa abrumado.

-Lo siento, no podía, estaba ocupada.

-Ah, bien.

-Llegamos. Pueden seguirme.

-Encantados.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa siendo seguida por esos guapos hombres esbeltos y tan esplendorosos como Ángeles siniestros y sensuales.

-Ya vine!-Aviso abriendo la puerta y viendo a 4 sujetos a torso descubierto con los pantalones desabrochados viendo la ropa y los catálogos junto a los diseñadores.

-Ah, Hotaru, estaba esperándote.

-Hinata… ¿Cómo va todo?

-Mira… Nalene tubo muy buen ojo para elegir estas bellezas masculinas.-Dijo Hinata, el diseñador a cargo de las colecciones.-Mira a este chico… tiene buena trasera y delantera.

-No digas eso.

-Soy un diseñador serio, por favor. Dime que no esta bien echo este hombre, Hotaru.

Hotaru miro a Hakuei mientras este se desvestía y se sonrojo bruscamente mientras Hinata tomaba las medidas de sus piernas.

-Ah, chicos, vengan por aquí.-Llamo la asistente de vestuario a los recién llegados.

-¿Hinata, y las chicas?

-Miyuki debe esta en el tocador tratando de parar la hemorragia.

-¿Qué hemorragia?

-Pregúntale a Hakuei.

Hotaru miro a Hakuei sin pasar antes por su torso.

-Me vio desnudo.

-Aa… desnudo… claro… Vuelvo en un momento.

En tanto Nalene había comenzado con poca concentración los informes de economía de la compañía donde especificaban los costos, los valores de mercado, las proyecciones del año, todo lo que no le gustaba analizar un día viernes.

-Es tonto tratar de hacer estos informes hoy!!-Alego pegándole al escritorio con una mano. –No puedo estar tranquila aquí! Escribiendo y teniendo a mis queridos modelos… así… al natural… tan tiernos…

De pronto llamaban a la puerta y ella, con esa mirada de querer asesinar a quien interrumpiera de esa manera suspiro.

-Adelante, esta abierto.

-Permiso. Soy Kame.

-Ah, Kame… eh, pasa, toma asiento.

-Gracias.

-¿Que te trae por mi oficina¿Ya se probaron el vestuario?

-Si, me probé el vestuario y elegí los que mas me acomodaban, pero no es eso lo que quiero discutir.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero decirle que…-Dijo colocándose de pie mirando el suelo.

-Que?-Pregunto viéndolo afirmarse con sus manos en el escritorio para acercarse a su rostro demasiado como para sentir su aliento.

-Que quiero estar con usted.

-¿Qué?//////

Continuará….


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: ⌠Estoy dispuesto■

-©QuИ estas diciendo?  
-Quiero estar con usted. -Pero... asМ de repente? ©CuАl es el trasfondo?-Pregunto poniИndose de pie nerviosa.  
-No estoy jugando.  
-Yo tampoco, por eso lo pregunto.  
-Esta bien┘ fui brusco. Lo siento.  
-Si, lo fuiste. Mejor hagamos como que esto no ha pasado.  
-IrИ con los demАs, pero┘ no lo olvidarИ.  
-©No?  
-No.  
-Bien, lo olvidare sola.  
-Hasta pronto.  
-Em, si┘ lo que diga┘

Cuando la puerta se cerrС cayo en una profunda depresiСn┘ Lo habМa rechazado!!! No podМa estar tan loca como para hacerlo, pero tampoco estaba tan desesperada como para darle un si de inmediato, ademАs┘ Иl no era realmente su objetivo aunque si que la volvМa loca.

-©No crees que Tsukasa esta muy pensativo?-MurmurС Aoi a Saga viendo la actitud misteriosa de aquel hombre.  
-No sИ┘ pero parece un poco preocupado.  
-©Y captas porque?  
-Mm, no┘ ©TЗ sabes?  
-Si, lo sИ. Creo tener la primicia.  
-Habla entonces┘ -Cobro por informaciСn.-RespondiС con una sonrisa.  
-QuИdate con tu cobranza.  
-Que arrogante!  
-No soy arrogante. AdemАs.. DИjame verlo┘ mm┘ Esta mirando mucho┘ -©A quien?  
-A la seЯorita Hotaru┘ ©No crees?  
-Cobro por responder.  
-La Зnica vez que te pagarМa serМa si te acostaras conmigo!  
-Echo! ©A que hora?  
-Payaso.

Ellos tenМan razСn, Tsukasa estaba sentado en un sofА con varias prendas en sus manos, pero mirando entre cada segundo a ella, a quien estaba nerviosa cruzando los brazos y viendo pasar a su lado a Hakuei y Asagi con sus trajes y esos cuerpos tan esbeltos y admirables.

-©Cree que me sienta bien?  
-Si, se te ve bien.-RespondiС Hotaru mirando a Asagi con atenciСn.  
-Me gustaron los diseЯos.-Dijo Hakuei mirАndose al espejo.-Me probare esos pantalones.-Dijo desabrochАndose los que llevaba sin preocuparse del resto.  
-Ve al vestidor┘ no ves que incomodas a la seЯorita Hotaru?-Le dijo Ruki.  
-No se preocupen por mМ nn hagan lo que gusten.-No estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar tal cosa.  
-Entonces me los quito.  
-Ve al vestidor.-VolviС a decir Tsukasa mirАndolo seriamente.  
-©Te incomoda?-Le preguntС enfadado.  
-Si, me incomoda.

Ambos se miraron con desagrado, uno tan serio que lo golpearМa si no obedecМa y el otro con las manos en el cierre del pantalСn a punto de bajarlo.

-Ya vine!-AnunciС Miyuki repuesta de su ataque antes de que Tsukasa se pusiera mas serio.  
-©QuИ te ocurriС?  
-Tuve un accidente, nada grave.  
-Si desangrarse por ver a un hombre desnudo no es nada.. ©Por quИ no nos desnudamos todos para ver que le pasa?-Pregunto en un murmullo Aoi a su compaЯero Ruki.  
-Eres muuuy malo.  
-Hakuei estuvo a punto de sacarse aquМ mismo los pantalones, pero ese Tsukasa intervino!-Murmuro Hotaru a su amiga y compaЯera.  
-©CСmo se atreve!  
-No me simpatiza┘ -De todos modos no soportarМa verlo otra vez en poca ropa┘

Kame estaba decidido a cazar, de alguna forma, a esa chica que no superaba los 22 aЯos y que mАs encima era justamente como habМa pensado que serМa la mujer a la que estaba dispuesto a querer a pesar de que su actitud no era nada normal. El que le rechazara de esa frma tanfrМa le daba rabia, odiaba a las mujeres con esa personalidad tan frМa, pero algo le decМa que Nalene no era justamente de esa manera y querМa descubrirlo.

-©DСnde te habМas metido, Kame?-Pregunto Jin al verlo llegar desanimado y pensativo.  
-Estaba en el baЯo. ©Por quИ?  
-No, solo preguntaba.  
-Bueno muchachos! Gracias por venir! Todos estАn listos. Ya saben que en la tienda de la compaЯМa pueden adquirir sus amigos lo que necesiten! A ustedes les pasaremos ropa semanalmente a cambio de sus servicios para! El catalogo de esta temporada, como ustedes bien lo saben. Aunque podrМamos extender el contrato a algo mАs┘-Dijo el diseЯador caminando entre todos ellos.-Estoy fascinado con tanta belleza junta, espero verlos pronto por acА, bombones┘ -Hinata┘ deja de ser taan gay.-Le murmuro Hotaru enfadada por tantos honores hacia los modelos. -Ay, perdСn querida, no sabia que te molestaba que halagara al sexo opuesto.  
-Entonces nos retiramos. Gracias por todo seЯorita Hotaru, seЯor Hinata, SeЯorita Miyuki.-AgradeciС Jin.  
-Les damos las gracias por preferirnos.

HabМa durado poco tanto esplendor, ahora tan solo podrМan tratar con ellos unos minutos cuando fuesen a buscar nuevas adquisiciones a la compaЯМa, no podrМan verlos desnudos, tampoco conversar con ellos, pero┘ habМan algunos que parecМan querer seguir estando en ese edificio por otros minutos mАs inclusive el tiempo que fuese necesario para solucionar sus problemas emocionales que les estaban afectando hace dos dМas.

-SabМa que durarМa poco tanto paraМso tropical.-SuspirС Hotaru junto a Miyuki.  
-Tienes razСn, de todos modos┘ estaremos presentes para cuando hagan el catalogo!  
-Si que si.  
-A todo esto┘ ©DСnde esta Mokuren? No la he visto en toda la maЯana.  
-Ah, la mande a llevar mercancМa a una de nuestras tiendas n-n -Eres mala.  
-©Por quИ?  
-Mokuren no te perdonarА!  
-Al diablo! Es su trabajo.  
-No es mi trabajo!!!-GritС Mokuren desde la recepciСn.  
-Ah, Mokuren, llegaste tarde.  
-Gracias a tu intervenciСn! Pase dos horas peleando con las viejas de porquerМa de esa tienda del centro! Y me perdМ a los japoneses mas ricos de mi vida!! ©Crees que es poco?  
-No sabМa que te molestarМas tanto.  
-CСmo crees! Insensible!  
-Respeta mi autoridad!  
-Respeta mi trabajo!  
-Respeten al resto.-MurmurС Asagi pasando a su lado.-Hasta luego, seЯoritas.  
-Hasta luego n-n-Se despidiС Miyuki con una gran sonrisa.  
-Hasta pronto seЯorita, Hotaru, seЯorita Miyuki. Que tengan una linda tarde!  
-Vienes, Jin?  
-No se donde se fu Kame, pero┘ bueno, vamos.

Kame estaba decidido a hacerlo, es decir, a involucrarse como sea con esa persona y nadie le harМa cambiar de opiniСn, absolutamente nadie. Asi lo habМa pensado mientras se probaba el vestuario en medio de un agitado circulo de bulliciosos artistas.

-HipotИticamente es lo que creo. Si, ya he perdido mucho tiempo con ustedes, si no quieren cumplir nuestras reglas es asunto suyo, nosotros seguiremos teniendo respaldos mas fuertes. AdiСs.  
-Permiso. SeЯorita Yoshiku Nalene.  
-Ah, Kame┘ creМ que te habМas ido┘ -No, vine porque┘ -Ya hablamos al respecto.  
-©No quiere conocerme mejor?  
-©Conocerte?  
-Solo amistad, no le estoy pidiendo que se acueste conmigo.  
-No puedo┘ -©Tiene novio?  
-No┘ -©Esta casada?  
-No┘ -©Entonces?  
-No es eso.  
-Se muy bien porque peleo tanto con nuestra compaЯМa para poder obtenernos.  
-AsМ sucediС.  
-Se que lo que querМa exactamente era a nosotros, a nadie mАs. Fue eso lo que le pidiС a nuestro representante.  
-Fueron acuerdos┘ de la compaЯМa.  
-Y yo┘ querМa trabajar con usted. Estuve informАndome acerca de su empresa, sИ que tomo el poderde su padre para hacerse cargo de ella al cumplir los 18 aЯos junto a su madre.  
-DebМa ayudarla.  
-Me sorprendiС mucho su fortaleza.  
-AsМ hay que ser en la vida.  
-Y no me gustarМa que esas responsabilidades le daЯaran.  
-©Ah?  
-Es decir┘ -Kame┘ no hables┘ -Quiero conocerle mАs.  
-Yo... Es mejor que te vayas. -©Esta segura?  
-Lo estoy.  
-Permiso┘ pero piense en ello.  
-TratarИ de no hacerlo.

Nalene comenzС a tener una horrible jackeca por culpa de esta situaciСn que la sobrepasaba. Era cierto que los habМa contratado como favor personal pues ambos, tanto Jin como Kame le eran particularmente irresistibles y serМan una buena herramienta para el catalogo de temporada, pero aunque tenМa unas ganas enormes de verlos a su merced┘ el que justamente Kame fuese el que diera el primer paso le molestaba demasiado, no lo querМa realmente a Иl┘ quien era su objetivo ni siquiera se acercaba a ella. De todos modos, el amor estaba en segundo plano pues estaba teniendo demasiados problemas con empresas de prestigio auspiciadoras de la lМnea de ropa masculina y eso ya era demasiado.

-PedirИ algo para comer.-Dijo Hotaru mirando con molestia a su asistente.-©Vas a querer algo, Mokuren?  
-Cianuro, por favor.  
-Estoy hablando en serio.  
-Yo tambiИn. No quiero vivir pensando en que me alejaste de esas bellezas.  
-No te aleje! Alguien debМa encargarse de eso, es tu trabajo.  
-No es mi trabajo hacer eso!  
-Bien, ya que estas tan pesada me voy a comer afuera, adiСs.  
-AdiСs.

Mokuren estaba mАs que enfadada con ella. Desde que trabajaban juntas habrАn sido unas 10 ocasiones en que Hotaru jugaba sucio y terminaba por sacarla del paso o mandАndola a hacer trabajos realmente agotadores que ni siquiera le correspondМan y era suficiente con esto, le harМa la guerra aunque le costara el trabajo.

-Bien, comerИ, harИ sobremesa y tomare una siesta y no pienso trabajar!-Alego subiendo Hotaru a su automСvil.-Que se creen┘ hago valer mi puesto┘ que injusticia. Nadie me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer, ni siquiera Mokuren! Ella esta por debajo de mМ! Que se cree?!

Continuara. 


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: ⌠El ardiente beso de Asagi■

QuizАs la peor parte de ser una asistente era tener que soportar a sus superiores al mismo tiempo que a sus amigas. Desde que tuvo la edad de ser independiente econСmicamente Nalene le habМa tendido una mano aunque por sus estudios tan solo pudo recurrir a un puesto inferior con la promesa de sacar una profesiСn aun por encima de ellas.

-Mokuren Hinoto no se dejara aplastar por Hotaru ni por Nalene Yoshiku! No seЯor!  
-©QuИ balbuceas tanto?-PreguntС Hinata entrando a la sala de reuniones donde Mokuren estaba viendo la televisiСn. -Nada, no seas entrometido.  
-Ya se! Ya se! Estas enojada porque tus amigas te excluyeron de la prueba de vestuario, no? Te perdiste a esos bombones querida! Hakuei tiene un cuerpo! Dios santo! Me derretМa de solo verlo.  
-Hinata┘ no enfrente de mМ, por favor.  
-Lo siento┘ estas hormonas.  
-Tus hormonas femeninas┘ -Mas que las tuyas, querida.  
-©Tu crees que┘ hay algo que pudiese hacer en contra de Hotaru?  
-Miles de cosas, a ella molestarla es muy fАcil.  
-Me gustarМa darle una lecciСn bastante buena sobre el respeto humano, pero┘lo Зnico que se me ocurre es destruirle la vida.  
-La venganza es mala.  
-Pero te llena de satisfacciСn. ©Sabes que se me ocurre?  
-©QuИ?  
-Jaja┘ estoy siendo demasiado mala! Espera┘ deja pensar con claridad. Creo que lo que harИ┘ mejor no te digo!  
-No me dejes con la duda!  
-QuИdate con la duda!

En tanto, mientras Mokuren iba a ver como estaba todo en la zona de vestuario, Asagi olvidaba traer lo mas importante y obvio en una persona┘ no┘ no era la ropa interior┘ era su chaqueta, el clima ese dМa era frМo y ya no aguantaba estar en medio de la gente con los brazos descubiertos mientras afuera casi nevaba.

-Disculpe, se me quedo mi chaqueta.-Dijo al recepcionista con voz suave. ©Puedo pasar a buscarla?  
-Pase, la encargada llego reciИn del almuerzo.  
-Gracias.

No habМa nadie. La gente de vestuario se habМa ido a almorzar y la ropa usada por los galantes modelos estaban aun a la vista cerca de la puerta. Mokuren entonces imagino cual de ellas pudiese haber sido tocada por esa persona a la cual le entregaba toda su admiraciСn, pero ninguna parecМa ser del estilo de aquel hombre tan interesante.

-©QuИ usarМa? AquМ todo es muy┘ formal. Si solo┘ hubiese llegado antes┘. Parezco loca intentando buscar algo que se haya puesto. Que tonterМa┘ -Permiso┘.-Dijo Asagi abriendo la puerta.-Vine por mi chaqueta.  
-AH..eh┘ -©La has visto?  
-©Tu┘ chaqueta┘y┘ no┘ -©Me ayudas a buscarla?  
-Claro.

Mokuren miro hacia los lados, entre los trajes colgados con etiquetas, entre los sillones, pero cuando estaba a punto de levantar la vista hacia el lo encontrС. Una chaqueta en el suelo tapada por la ropa colgada intentando esconderse.

-Esa es.-Dijo Mokuren emocionada.-Si la encuentra┘ se irА.-PensС y con el pie la oculto aun mАs.  
- No esta por ningЗn lado.-Dijo mirando hacia todos lados desistiendo ya de encontrarla.-©QuiИn la habrА tomado? -Tiene que estar en algЗn lado.  
-©A quien le podemos preguntar?  
-A esta hora no hay nadie, estАn todos almorzando.  
-Mm... ey┘ ©Lo que pisas es mi chaqueta?  
-©QuИ chaqueta?-Pregunto nerviosa.  
-Esa chaqueta.-Dijo indicАndole el piso.  
-Ah, esa es? PerdСn.-Dijo recogiИndola.-Creo que se ensucio.  
-DАmela, la llevare a limpiar. -Yo la limpio, no demoro.-DecМa tratando de que no la tomara.  
-No te preocupes por eso, la limpiare en el camino.  
-Pero┘ -Da┘me┘la.-Dijo rodeАndola con sus brazos con su rostro casi rozando el suyo para tomar la chaqueta, una forma bastante inusual de hacerlo.

-Lo siento┘

Asagi la miro detenidamente dejando caer la chaqueta al suelo pero sin dejar escapar la mercancМa mas preciada.

-No te preocupes.-Murmuro en sus labios.-Puedes quedАrtela, ya no la necesito.-RespondiС besАndole en los labios de forma desesperada, probando el nИctar de ellos y traspasando toda su energМa en un beso ardiente donde su lengua tocaba la suya de forma enloquecedora. Mokuren no podМa siquiera mantenerse de pie, los brazos de Asagi la sujetaban de no caer al piso, era demasiado intenso para ser solo un beso. Tenerlo para ella┘ solo para ella┘ sus manos querМan alanzar la realidad, no soportarМa quedarse solo en un ardiente beso y luego despertar. Su espalda, su cadera┘ y mas abajo sus muslos firmes y ardientes┘ no podМa ser tanta maravilla tener en un dМa todo cuanto Asagi significaba para ella, pero Иl querМa mАs.

En un restaurante a cuadras de la compaЯМa Hotaru hablaba sola sobre lo buena que estaba la comida, aquella tibia de consistencia suave tan tentadora como los hombres y tan frАgiles como ellos. La comparaciСn era absurda. Los hombres se podrirМan tal como la comida si no podМan ser disfrutados con todos los sentidos del cuerpo humano.

-Maldita comida.-Dijo enterrando el tenedor en el plato.-Malditos hombres┘ de todos modos ambos gИneros son ricos. Que mАs da.-Suspiro comiendo por fin. Entonces la conciencia se hizo presente.-No debМ haberle hecho eso a Mokuren┘ ella merecМa ver a Asagi en poca ropa┘ ahora la pobre me odiara por no aprovechar la Зnica oportunidad de su vida.

La Зnica oportunidad de vida si que fue aprovechada cuando llegС. Asagi la tenМa a su merced comiИndose su cuerpo a besos y no importaba que pudiesen llegar los trabajadores, no le importaba que la viesen bajo el cuerpo semidesnudo de ese exquisito hombre. Importaba poco que la trataran como una cualquiera si disfrutarМa de ese cuerpo lleno de placer y deseo. RecorriС entonces varias veces con su manos ese cuerpo sobre ella, sintiendo el rose frenИtico de su piel electrizada, recorrer su espalda suavemente con sus dedos, bajar hasta su cinturСn y perderse dentro de Иl mientras Asagi devoraba su cuello y sus senos como un animal abriendo y sediento de sudor era una de las cosas que imagino cuando supo que serМa figura de la compaЯМa, pero no pensС jamАs que lo tendrМa tan completamente como ahora, viendo a ese hombre despojarse de sus prendas, desabrochando y bajando lentamente esos pantalones hasta la cadera sin dejar de comer esos labios llenos de calor cuya dueЯa habМa tomado la determinaciСn de ayudarle en su labor para quitar de en medio esos jeans aprisionando con sus manos sus muslos.

-©Tienes calor?-PreguntС Asagi en un quejido desbordante.  
-Si┘ -Entonces quМtate eso┘-Le susurro al oМdo posesionАndose de su pantalСn para bajarlo.

Sus cuerpos estaban al descubierto encima de un sofА entre la ropa de la compaЯМa y los almohadones de pluma. Ninguno de los dos pararМa hasta terminar con toda esa desesperaciСn infernal que los invadМa, pero┘

-Alguien viene.-InterrumpiС Asagi levantando su torso de ella tendida en el sofА a medio vestir.  
-Deben ser los trabajadores┘ pero no importa.  
-Debo irme. -©Tan pronto? -©Tienes algЗn telИfono?  
-Si┘ -DАmelo.-PidiС vistiИndose rАpidamente. -©Me llamarАs?  
-Te veo a la noche.-Le dijo robАndole el Зltimo beso de ese apasionado encuentro.

Hotaru no daba mАs de los nervios.

-Si, los hombres no valen la pena, solo juegan contigo para tener sexo┘ por lo mismo me aburrida de ser una tonta enamorada, te juro que tomarИ el primer cuerpo masculino que se me cruce┘-En eso┘ se cruzС un anciano.-Me retracto. TomarИ el primer cuerpo masculino que me guste. Nos vemos mАs tarde.  
-Hasta luego.-Dijo Asagi saliendo del ascensor ante Hotaru quien se quedo pensativa mirАndole mientras Mokuren bajaba corriendo por las escaleras.  
-©QuИ me perdМ?  
-TЗ no me hables. -©QuИ paso? No se habМa ido ya?  
-No es tu problema.  
-Ja┘ ok, no me meterИ en tus asuntos. -Que sensaciСn mas rica┘-SuspirС Mokuren tocАndose los labios y sentАndose a los pies de la escalera totalmente aturdida. Hotaru no querМa ni pensar en que habМa ocasionado tal estado.  
-Vuelve al trabajo y cierra las piernas. Cochina.  
-eh?//// 


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: "Sexy and hot"**

-Tengo... algo de frío.-Dijo Aoi tocándose el abdomen-Pero me veo tan bien que no pienso abrigarme. ¿Quién es el más sexy? Aoi! Aoi!  
-Cállate, tonto.-Le dijo Ruki lanzándole una chaqueta.  
-Pero si me veo sexy! Dile Reita!  
-No me metan en eso!  
-Soy sexy! Soy sexy! Uruha! ¿Soy sexy o no?  
-Dile eso a la cámara.  
-Soy sexy... no cámara?

La sesión fotográfica para el photoboock del nuevo disco de Gazette había comenzado por la mañana y durado al menos hasta ese momento 6 largas horas.

-Estoy cansado...-Dijo Ruki dejándose caer al suelo. -Quiero un te!  
-Quiero... chocolate caliento! Eso es lo que quiero!-Dijo Reita.  
-Quiero mi cama!! Y una buena chica!  
-A todo esto... como va lo de la compañía de ropa masculina?-Pregunto Uruha.  
-Mañana iremos... o pasado, Ruki?  
-No sé...  
-Llamaré a Saga para ver...  
-Uy! Mucho Saga... Cuidado con el paraguas, Aoicito!-Se rieron sus compañeros. (Chiste de la autora XD yaaaaa)  
-Cállense! Odiosos!  
-Pateen a Aoi!  
-Si!! En el trasero! Vamos!  
-No molesten!

Aoi saco su teléfono móvil y comenzó a llamar mientras le pateaban por la espalda en modo de juego, como si su trasero fuera un tipo de blanco.

-Saga? Hola! Habla Aoi... ¿Cómo qué Aoi? El único sexy de Gazette... ese mismo!  
-Que quieres?  
-¿Mañana iremos juntos o no? Digo, con Ruki en grupo.  
-Ah, no puedo, tengo cita con una chica, y me pasaré después por la compañía.  
-Que pena. Bueno, entonces llamaré al resto. Bye bye!  
-¿No irá tu novio?  
-Tiene cosas que hacer... y no es mi novio!  
-¿Llamarás a alguien más?  
-Llamaré a Hakuei, tengo su número.  
-¿Cuál es la idea de ir todos juntos como niños?!-Alego Reita.  
-No sé. Suena divertido estar con chicos distintos y tan sexys como yo.  
-Claaaaro...

Hakuei había optado por no responder teléfono alguno ese día. Asagi no tenía celular; para comunicarse con Jin o con Kame había que pasar por una especie de FBI antes así que irremediablemente tendría que ir solo con Ruki.

COMPAÑÍA YOSHIKU 11:25 DE LA MAÑANA.  
Segundo piso.

-Podemos hacer las pases, Mokuren?  
-¿Miyuki? ¿Escuchaste algo?  
-Eh  
-Creo que no, iré a ordenar los vestuarios para cuando lleguen ellos.  
-Ve...

Mokuren lanzo una mirada amenazadora y se fue a ordenar todo el vestuario encargado por los modelos de campaña mientras Miyuki sonreía nerviosa al ver a Hotaru arder de rabia.

-Ella... pidió dejar de ser tu asistente.  
-¿Qué?  
-Trabajara conmigo de ahora en adelante. Lo aprobó Nalene, así dejan de pelear.  
-Pero... ¿Por qué hizo eso?!  
-¿Te lo recuerdo ahora o te lo escribo en una hoja? porque es bastante larga la respuesta.  
-Guárdatela. Mejor es trabajar sola.-Dijo enfurecida saliendo de la sala de vestuario a punto de darle un puñetazo a quien se pusiera en su camino.  
-¿Has visto como están cayendo las hojas?-Preguntó Aoi a Ruki cuando bajaban del vehiculo.-Tengo ganas de irme de vacaciones!  
-¿Otra ves? Fuimos de vacaciones hace dos meses!  
-Pero con ustedes! Ahora quiero ir solo! Dormir hasta tarde... salir por las noches con chicas, tener mucho sexo saludable!  
-Claro, saludable... como no.  
-¿Sabes cuantas calorías quemamos cuando tenemos sexo?  
-No llevo la cuenta, Aoi.-Respondió subiendo al ascensor.  
-Pretendo batir el record y quemar cuantas calorías sean necesario para mantener mi figura.  
-Si, si...  
-Ojala este listo lo que pedí!  
-¿Qué pediste?

-Ya veras! Ya veras!

Aoi había elegido bien su traje, un tipo de vestuario sensual, algo reservado, pero con algunos toques de su propia creación y estaba seguro que sería fenomenal. Ruki por su parte no se preocupaba por nada.

-Mira! Ahí esta la señorita Hotaru.  
-¿Habrá que soportarla?  
-Creo que si.  
-Veamos cuantos orgasmos le causo hoy!  
-No hables fuerte!  
-Buenas tardes.-Saludó nerviosa pero manteniendo una sonrisa amable y coqueta.  
-Buenas tardes.-Saludo Aoi acercándose osadamente.  
-¿Cómo has estado?  
-Muy bien, y tu?  
-Bien, aunque podría estar mejor ahora que encuentro una belleza como tu.  
-Ja ja... que poco natural... ¿Vienen a ver su vestuario?  
-¿Cómo que poco natural?-Pregunto aturdido.  
-Si, a eso vinimos, ¿Llegaron cierto?  
-Si, están listos, si quieren pueden probárselo y cualquier cosa lo arreglamos, pasen y hablen con los encargados.  
-Gracias.  
-Que estén bien.-Dijo caminando hacia el ascensor suspirando y mordiéndose los labios del nerviosismo que le causaba estar cerca de sujetos tan perfectos como ellos.  
-Aoi, vamos.  
-Ve tú...  
-¿Qué harás?  
-Nada, te alcanzo después.  
-Como quieras.

Aoi corrió al ascensor para alcanzar a Hotaru antes de que desapareciera. Sus intenciones eran realmente descontroladas y pensaba sinceramente provocar en una mujer como ella lo que realmente merecía, no por algo había ido de abrigo para poder estar lo más desabrigado bajo él para producir altas temperaturas corporales en quien le viera.

-Señorita Hotaru, señorita.  
-Mm?-Pregunto mirando el tablero con una sonrisa.  
-Quiero pedir su opinión.  
-¿Mi opinión?-Pregunto apretando el numero 4 en el tablero.  
-He tenido mala asesoría en vestuario, y como ahora la compañía tomará mi imagen no se si realmente estaré aceptable para ustedes.  
-¿A si?-Preguntó volteando hacia el coquetamente.  
-Si.  
-Bien... vamos a mi oficina?  
-Encantado.

Hotaru estaba en el cielo, no podía creer que Aoi estuviese coqueteándole de esa manera tan ofrecida queriendo enseñarle su ropa, su cuerpo esbelto y apetecible considerablemente tierno y tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

-Adelante. Bienvenido a mi oficina.  
-Mm, tiene cierto aire de acogimiento... ese azul...  
-Me gusta el azul.  
-A mi también.  
-¿Y que querías enseñarme?-Pregunto sentándose en el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas.

-Quería preguntarle, si realmente me veo bien de esta forma.-Dijo sacándose el abrigo y enseñándole un suéter de hilo grueso apegado a su cuerpo con unos pantalones negros con amarras a los lados que el instintivamente tomo al borde de su cadera para jugar.-Usted sabe de moda.  
-Lo suficiente para decir que... te ves bien...  
-¿En serio? Crees que... me veo bien?  
-Si...  
-¿No estorba un poco tanto abrigo?-Le pregunto levantando el suéter para acariciarse el abdomen.  
-Esta bien... todo se ve bien en ti.  
-Que alivio, entonces...-Dijo acercándose a ella hasta su rostro para acariciar con su lengua su mejilla, cerca de su boca, al mismo tiempo en que ella se dejaba caer sobre el escritorio perdida en esos ojos excitantes que le miraban.-Iré a probarme el vestuario. Que tenga una linda tarde.  
-¿Linda tarde?

Aoi lo consiguió. Sabia perfectamente que su osada maniobra le había causado excitación y por ello se sentía en la gloria, era realmente un seductor.

-Regresé.-Anunció entrando a la sala de vestuario.  
-¿Qué hiciste?  
-Probaba...  
-¿Qué?  
-Sabes que descubrí?  
-Que descubriste?  
-Que Hotaru es muy frágil... cae ante cualquiera que muestre alguna parte desnuda.  
-¿Qué hiciste, Aoi?  
-Ya te dije! Probaba... Te apuesto que ahora debe estar ardiendo por mí.  
-Después no podrás quitártela de encima.  
-¿Y quien dijo que quería? Jo jo

Hotaru se había quedado tirada en el escritorio, tal como Aoi le había dejado con el corazón latiendo con rapidez, y su cuerpo empapado por ese sudor nervioso de aquel encuentro con su rostro y su lengua. Aoi era realmente un pedazo de carne apetecible para ella y con esta muestra de lujuria le daban mas deseos de jugar y obtenerlo por todos los medios posibles.

-Mira. Me queda perfecto.-Dijo mirándose al espejo mientras Ruki lo miraba con atención.  
-No se... se te ve algo raro en la parte trasera.  
-¿Raro? ¿Cómo que raro?  
-Permiso...-Dijo Hotaru abriendo la puerta de golpe de la sala de vestuario quedándose quieta mirando la figura de Aoi.  
-Señorita Hotaru... ¿Cómo me queda?-Pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-Te queda muy bien.  
-¿No cree que esta un poco raro atrás?-Preguntó volteándose para enseñarle la parte posterior de su cuerpo.  
-Para nada... te queda muy bien esa parte.  
-¿Ves, Ruki? Ella si sabe.  
-Si tú lo dices.  
-Me gustaría que me diera su opinión sobre otra cosa.-Pidió con una sonrisa aun más pícara que las anteriores.  
-Dime...  
-Venga... es en privado.

Ruki vio como Aoi tomaba la mano de aquella chica que por cierto era una de sus superiores dentro de la compañía para llevársela a un lugar apartado donde la puerta de un vestidor lo ocultaba todo, claro que sus voces poco se apagaban.

-Me gusta tu sinceridad respecto a mi apariencia.  
-Lo soy... claro.-Respondió encantada con esa actitud de galán que estaba teniendo con ella.  
-Me gusta así.  
-Si quieres saberlo, también creo que eres excitante.  
-¿Excitante yo? Jajaja... pensé que no lo notarías.  
-Como no notarlo.  
-Quería preguntarte algo..  
-¡Que cosa?  
-Si quieres salir conmigo esta noche.  
-¿Salir contigo?  
-¿Puedes?  
-Yo...  
-Di que sí y te regalare el cielo.-Le dijo besando su mejilla con una sonrisa apacible.  
-Esta bien.  
-A las ocho en la puerta de tu casa.  
-A las ocho... pero...  
-Shhh, después me das tu número.

Aoi salió del escondite bailando divertidamente ante sus compañeros que recién llegaban al medio día para probar sus trajes.

-Que movimientos tan poco sexys, Aoi!-Comentó Saga pegándole en el brazo.  
-¿Qué te tiene tan contento?-Preguntó Tsukasa pasando hacia los colgadores donde su nombre estaba etiquetado, viendo sorpresivamente a Hotaru pasar a su lado muy sonrojada.-Hola..-Saludo sin ser tomado en cuenta.  
-Buenas tardes.  
-Buenas tarde.  
-Hotaru... -Llamo Aoi sonriendo mientras los presentes miraban abismados.  
-Nos vemos.  
-Nos vemos...-Respondió a su encanto con una sonrisa mientras Tsukasa miraba amenazadoramente a su ropa.  
-Haber! ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Saga encontrando entretenimiento en ello.  
-La invité a salir.  
-¿La invitaste? ¿Y eso?  
-Me pareció una mujer desesperada por tenerme... creo que soy un buen hombre después de todo.  
-O es que eres demasiado bruto e inepto.-Murmuro Tsukasa quitando la ropa y encerrándose en los vestidores.  
-¿Qué le pasa?  
-Al diablo con eso... ¿Por qué con ella?!  
-No sé, se me ha ocurrido...

Hotaru cruzo el pasillo totalmente en blanco, casi temblando por culpa de lo sensual que se comportaba ese individuó aunque no estaba dispuesta a bloquearse hasta el punto de salir corriendo. Era su oportunidad para tener a uno de los mas sexys del grupo mientras Nalene, en mitad de la recepción se enfrentaba a Kame ante los ojos de sus empleados./


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: "NO LO SOPORTO"**

(en proseso, lo escribo aqui porqe asi me apuro y no demoro XD ya que perdi todo ¬¬)

Hotaru mantenía una sonrisa mientras se encerraba en el asensor a contemplar su imagen en cuatro paredes totalmente alborotada. No podía creer que Aoi le habia invitado a salir casi entregandole su cuerpo ardiente y fresco, no podía creer que todo estaba resultando como habia pensado.. conseguir a alguno de ellos... y ser completamente feliz.

¿Cual era el plan? Podrían preguntarle.

El plan consistía en atrapar a aguno de esos xodiciados artistas y convertirse en su novia, tener fama, estabilidad y más reconocimiento en su propio medio, quizas ser tan fría para su futuro era una de las cosas que la hacian atractiva ante Aoi, quien no estimaba consideraciones con tal de pasar un rato agradable.

-Ella será mía.  
-¿Que tan tuya?  
-Completamente mía.  
-¿Crees que ella podría caer en tu trampa?-Pregunto Tsukasa saliendo de los vestidores.  
-Es mujer, no se resiste a mí.  
-No puedo creerlo...  
-De todas maneras, no entiendo tu preocupación, Tsukasa, amigo.  
-No soy tu amigo.  
-Pero podriamos, o no? Yo aso algunos dias con ellas y despues lo arreglamos para que este contigo y seguimos siendo amigos...-Le dijo tocandole el hombro.  
-Eres un...  
-Un inteligente y sexy, si... lo acepto.  
-No, no eres eso.  
-De todos modos nada impedira que esta noche... pruebe mi escensia.

Tsukasa too sus cosas y se marcho enfurecido con la actitud asquerosa de Aoi, s que eso realmente era, un patán que se creía genial y que jugaría con las mujeres todo el tiempo que se le permitiesen ellas, pero no... algo le decía que debía hacer lo que fuese por arruinar sus planes, aunque... era una estupides creerse superheroe.

-Bien, nos vemos! Luego les cuento como me fue con la señorita Hot!-Grito Aoi desde el pasillo.  
-Si no lo haces te llamaremos toda la semana!-Le gritaron Saga y Ruki riendo mientras Asagi aparecía en el piso caminando junto a Mokuren en su propio mundo.  
-Hola.-Saludo él sin mirar mas que a la chica que le acompañaba.  
-Ho-la

Oficina de Presidencia. 13:48 horas.

-Jin... oh... jin... Kame... asi... tocame...mmm... oh...  
-Nalene!!-Gritaron en su oreja casi quitandole el alma.-¿Que haces durmiendo ¿Y soñando con esos dos¿?  
-Ah, Hotaru... lo siento... es que...  
-No me expliques... no quiero saber lo que estabas haciendo con ellos.-Contesto sentandose frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y realmente preocupada.  
-¡Que sucede?  
-Nada...  
-¿Y como va lo de ellos?  
-Se fueron, estan conformes, creo.  
-Bien.  
-Si, bien.  
-¿Te pasa algo?  
-Necesito un adelanto. Tengo la tarjeta copada y necesito comprarme ropa para salir esta noche.  
-¿Y con quien saldras? Tu nunca sales... pareces prisionera, autista, antisocial.  
-Saldre con Aoi!! ¿Algun problema?  
-Con... Aoi?

Aoi tenía pensado hacer de esa noche la más magnifica de todas las que ella pudo haber tenido en su vida. Intensamente sería el deseo carnal en toda su gloria y majestad.

-Corbata... documentos... telefono... tarjeta de presentación.. Listo! Peinado estilo Aoi... Listo! Llaves... perfume... y cigarros!

La noche recien comenzaba y no era solo Aoi el que aquella noche recibiría una buena leción de vida...

-¿Me veo linda?-Pregunto a su perro que ni siquiera le presto atención.-Perro tarado ¬¬.-Solo espero que el no se arrepienta...-Suspiro mirandose por ultima vez al espejo antes de que su telefono movil comenzara a sonar.  
-Aoi vino por tí, estoy en la puerta.  
-Te abro en seguida.

Hotaru se puso los pendientes de oro que habia comprado esa misma tarde y mirando por ultima vez la caida sensual de su vestido rojo, despues de asegurar que todo estaba bien, salio de su apartamento para encontrarse con ese sexy hombre delgado y exsquisitamente provocador.

-Hola...  
-Hola... Aoi.  
-Te vez hermosa.  
-Gracias, tu... te vez muy...  
-¿Sexy?  
-Si... sexy...  
-¿Quieres que tomemo algo aqui antes de ir?  
-Pasa...

Aoi mantuvo sus manos en su cadera mientras caminaba por la sala principal del apartamento lenta y sigilosamente.

-Tienes buen gusto... es todo... Blanco... y... más balnco.-Dijo en tono preocupado.  
-Me gusta el blanco.  
-¿No sera mucho?-Pensó con una sonrisa.-Ahora solof alta encontrar el vestido de novia en el closet.. no?  
-¿Te ocurre algo?  
-No, nada.  
-¿Quieres vino blanco?  
-Bueno...

Aoi se puso comodo en el sofa mientras Hotaru servia las copas para ambos mientras él pensaba que esa noche nada se escaparía de sus manos.

-Tengo un problema...-Dijo Tsukasa mirandose al espejo.-Estoy enamorado...

continuara..

(nueva canta modalidad de mary para publikar XD) sigo con el cap despues


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: "No puedo contenerme"

Tsukasa estaba pasando por un momento que nadie comprendería tal vez hasta que viese a que punto podría llegar por ello. Se había enamorado a primera vista de una joven totalmente esquiva que para colmo parecía estar detrás de ese iluso integrante de Gazette llamado Aoi.

Si el cielo existiera y los Ángeles fuesen reales, ciertamente no dejarían que un ser tan caótico como Aoi estuviese suelto vagando en la oscuridad de un apartamento bebiendo mientras su victima aguantaba la respiración ante su sensual forma de saborear el néctar del alcohol y veneno.

-No crees que hace calor? Abriré las ventanas.-Dijo Hotaru intentando no perder la razón con apenas una copa de vino blanco en el cuerpo.  
-No es el aire, somos nosotros.-Respondió Aoi desabrochándose la camisa.-Hotaru?  
-Si?  
-Ven...

Se notaba que Aoi estaba decidido a descontrolarle y jugar al seductor antes que ella pudiese reaccionar ante sus encantos a flor de piel.

-Quieres...-Dijo sentándola a su lado y posando el borde de su copa en los labios.  
-¿De verdad necesitas de una copa?-Pregunto quitándosela de las manos.  
-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta acercándose a sus labios.  
-¿No crees que podemos hacer cosas mejores?  
-¿Cómo que?  
-Como por ejemplo...-Dijo colocando su mano en su pecho descubierto y jugando su tan preciada carta.-Conocernos mejor.  
-¿Quieres conocerme mejor?  
-Si...  
-¿Qué tal si nos conocemos ahora... intensamente?-Le dijo recostándola sobre el sofá con suavidad mientras una sonrisa juguetona se dibujaba en sus labios.

Tsukasa estaba en el único lugar nocturno al cual casi todos lo artistas musicales de Japón iban el fin de semana a pasar entre copas y conversaciones el estrés que les casaba su propio mundo artístico.

-Ey! Tsukasa! Te habías demorado!-Dijo Hizumi desde una mesa.  
-Hola  
-¿Dónde te habías metido?-Pregunto Karyu bebiendo un sorbo de su copa.  
-Tenía cosas que hacer...-Respondió ocultando su rostro con sus manos.- ¿Y zero no vino?  
-Tenía a un familiar enfermo.  
-Ah, onda enfermera se puso?-Pregunto riendo.  
-Claro, imagínenlo en faldita corta y zapatos de taco blanco.

Tsukasa rió tratando de no parecer impaciente al mirar a todos lados buscando a esa persona que le estaba desarmando la vida sin siquiera percatarse.

-¿Han visto a Aoi?-Pregunto entre la conversación de sus amigos vigilando la puerta con la mirada.

Aoi estaba poseído por el frenetismo que le causaba su victima atrapada en sus brazos y sin tratar si quiera de contenerle y sentir de esa manera el consentimiento que tenía para actuar entre sus besos le daban mas fuerza para poseerla. Inevitablemente tendría que aguantar las consecuencias de sus actos a tal punto que ni reproche tendría derecho una vez finalizado su plan.

-¿Así que ello son...  
-Amigos de la compañía.-Dijo Jin acercándose a Nalene con una sonrisa.-Hola.  
-Hola.  
-Invite a Nalene un momento, luego nos iremos.-Dijo Kame.  
-El insistió.  
-Ah, me parece bien.  
-Entonces, adelante, ¿Quieres tomar algo?  
-¿Qué tomaras tu?  
-Yo?

Al momento inicial en que Nalene dio paso a una seguidilla de miradas intensas a Jin y a Kame sentados a su lado como si fuesen a atraparla con sus manos en cualquier instante, Aoi, el impaciente junto a Hotaru, a la cual muchos del staff de modelos contratados por la compañía Yoshiku creían una maniática del sexo.

-Aoi...  
-¿Qué?-Preguntó entre húmedos besos que se daban tumbados en la cama de una oscura habitación.  
-Eres tan... sexy...  
-Lo soy, claro que lo soy.-Dijo quitándose la camisa sin dejar de besar sus labios y su cuello mientras ella le ayudaba a despojarse de las barreras acariciando su piel con sus ardientes manos.

Ver el rostro perplejo de Tsukasa cuando comento que Aoi tenía claras intenciones de aquella noche llevarse a la cama a su cita una tal Hotaru que trabaja en la compañía ala cual su compañero de labores estaba participando de modelo. Y aunque todos a su alrededor le hablaban y preguntaban que le pasaba, su tormento lo llevo a marcharse y dejar a todos de pie perplejos.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó Aoi tomando sus caderas de forma aprisionante.  
-Todo lo que hagas...-Respondió besando su cuello.

No había necesidad de parar o negarse a ser poseída y entregarse a un hombre con las características de Aoi, no debía fijarse en la tontería que pudiese estar cometiendo si el precio era significativamente devorar esa carne fresca y sofocante sobre la de ella. Tsukasa por su parte, aunque no podía comprender la situación se paro en medio de la calle entre aquel edificio apagado y la intermitente luz de su automóvil sintiendo como la desesperación carcomía su cuerpo.

El cansancio era justificable y satisfactorio al despertar esa mañana viendo la espalda desnuda de aquel hombre profundamente dormido al cual estaba abrazada. Su piel fresca y suave era inevitable volver a tocar sin sentir esa excitación prolongada en el cuerpo. Debía de ser maravilloso tener a alguien así todos los días de su vida, pero habían cosas de las cuales no estaba dispuesta a ser parte.

Aoi despertó asustado. Sus ojos veían el reflejo del sol en el techo de la habitación quieto y poderoso, como una especie de divinidad cautivándole, haciéndole recordar cosas que aquella mañana significaban mucho más que en el momento del acto mismo y por ello se sentía cada vez más estupido.

-"Gracias por lo de anoche"-Leyó Aoi del papel que había dejado Hotaru en la cama en la cual habían dejado varias cosas inconclusas.-¿De verdad... solo quería sexo?

Hotaru estaba segura de que los hombres eran utilizables y luego desechables tan solo para aprovechar al máximo su pasión o desbordamiento carnal sobre-exagerado. Para ella simplemente un hombre era... "sexo"

-Buenos días.  
-Buenos días señorita Hotaru.-Le saludaron desde la recepción de la compañía mientras llegaba alegremente con lentes de sol y una falda sobre sus pantalones de tela negro como toda sofisticada mujer de negocios.  
-¿Llegó alguien?  
-No, señorita.  
-Estaré en mi oficina, por si alguien pregunta.

Hotaru camino hasta el ascensor sintiéndose una diva poderosa e increíblemente dominante, como si el mundo estuviese a sus pies como nunca antes aunque habían personas que realmente se aburrían de ese ego tan elevado algunas veces.

-Hotaru querida, te vez... tan radiante, ¿Por fin salto la liebre?-Pregunto Mokuren desde la escalera de pie junto al misterioso Asagi.  
-Estupida.-Murmuró cerrando la puerta del ascensor.

Tomo un baño después de admitir que habían jugado con él y no viceversa como había estado planeado desde el primer momento. Aoi estaba fastidiado, pensó que Hotaru era perfecta para pasar un agradable subida de temperatura, sin imaginar que terminaría haciendo jacke mate antes que él. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer lo dejara como ropa vieja botado en la cama?

-Lo pagaras muy caro!!

Continuara...


End file.
